The Uchiha Girl
by imaa50
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Hinata ?  Apa yang akan terjadi ?  Bagaimana nasib Hinata ? apakah akan menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk ?Chapter 2 is UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

A/N : moshi-moshi minna-san ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, semoga kalian menyukainya . enjoy:)

Disclaimer : i do not own Naruto T_T

Chapter 1 What are you doing here ?

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin daripada malam biasanya Hinata yang saat itu sedang duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon sambil melamun, tiba-tiba saja dia rindu dengan sosok wanita yang lembut, baik hati, dan cantik yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

'_Kaa-san kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat. Aku sangat merindukanmu._'Hinata benar-benar merindukan ibunya, merindukan belaian hangat tangan ibunya, kecupan sayang ibunya dan merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu, sudah lama Hinata tidak merasakannya. Hinata sangat kesepian rasanya keluarganya begitu jauh begitu asing seperti orang lain, tanpa sadar air matanya telah jatuh. Hinata segera menghapus air matanya itu, Hinata sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan menangis lagi '_tidak,tidak aku tidak boleh menangis .Tenang saja, aku masih punya teman-teman yang menyayangiku yang slalu ada untukku aku termasuk orang yang beruntung karena masih banyak orang lain yang lebih menderita dariku ayolah Hinata berpikir positif. Jangan menangis tetap semangat. Lebih baik aku memakan ramen saja perutku sudah sangat lapar.'_

Hinata yang lapar segera pergi ke tempat ramen, tapi sayang di dalam perjalanannya hinata harus mengurungkan niatnnya itu ketika seseorang menghampirinya."Hinata-sama ,Hiashi-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang pemuda yang bernama kasumi salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Eh.. apakah harus sekarang Kasumi-san?" Hinata ingin meminta sedikit waktu untuk dia memakan ramen, Hinata benar-benar lapar saat ini.

"Hai,Hiashi-sama ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan anda ini sangat penting Hinata-sama." Jawab kasumi jujur.

"Souka,ayo kita pergi." Jawab Hinata kemudian pergi disusul dengan Kasumi.

Tadinya Hinata berniat untuk makan setelah itu berendam air panas , tubuh Hinata rasanya sangat lengket sekali setelah seharian berlatih tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu '_Aku lapar sekali tapi apa yang sebenarnya otou-san ingin bicarakan denganku?' _Tak beberapa lama kemudian Hinata sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya.

"Hiashi-sama,Hinata-sama sudah datang."ujar kasumi.

"Suruh dia masuk." Ucap Hiashi tegas. Entah mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan cemas setelah mendengar suara ayahnya itu Hinata mendapatkan firasat buruk '_sebenarnya ada apa ini?'_. Kasumi kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, setelah menganggukan kepala kepada Hinata ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan ayahnaya..

Ahh.. ralat ternyata tidak hanya ada Hinata dan ayahnya saja yang berada di ruangan itu tetapi seorang pemuda dan yang luar biasanya lagi dia bukan hanya pemuda biasa tetapi seorang Uchiha, the last Uchiha, the survivor of Uchiha, the legend of Uchiha, the ex-number one missing-nin, and the hearttrobh of konoha..Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?'_

**TBC**

Gomennasai minna chapternya pendek hehe ...

tapi chapter depan akan lebih panjang dari ini jadi baca and review .

terus maaf kalo jelek namanya juga pemula so please review and i can make a good stories.

i really need your reveiws :D


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE :** arigatou gozaimasu minna ) thanks for reviews. Saya tidak pernah menduga ataupun mengira kalau reviewnya akan banyak untuk saya sebagai seorang pemula. Tadinya saya kira hanya akan ada 2 review saja maksimal 5 review tetapi ternyata lebih dari itu :D. Saya sangat bersyukur dan bahagia. Terimakasih banyak buat para senior yang sudah memberikan sarannya dan para pembaca yang telah memberikan reviewnya yang juga sangat berguna bagi saya dan maaf atas kekurangan- kekurangan chapter yang kemarin dan maaf kalau updatenya telat gomenasai minna. Oh ya kalu boleh saya tau typho itu apa ? mohon dimaklumi saya masih bodoh dalam hal-hal mengenai fanfic. Terima kasih sebelumnya :DD.

**Warnings** : Canon, sedikit OOC, aneh, gaje, sasuhina .Dont like but must read *hihi maksa.

**Disclaimer** : i do not own Naruto T_T

**A/N** : enjoy :DDD

Chapter 2 smile?

"Hinata dengarkan aku dengan baik." Ucap hiashi tegas.

"Hai Otou-san." Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam dan tanpa ekpresi.

"Hinata kau sudah tau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?" Jangan bercanda, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? dia juga adalah sahabat orang yang sangat ia kagumi dan cintai. Hinata menggangguk kemudian Hiashi melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Dia adalah calon suamimu Hinata, kita (para tetua dari klan Hyuuga) semua telah memutuskan bahwa kau akan menikah dengannya." Ujar Hiashi datar.

Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang tidak pernah ia duga.

"T-ta.." Hinata tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ayahnya berbicara lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi Hinata semua ini demi kebaikan klan kita dan kau, ini sudah menjadi tugasmu sebagai seorang heiress mengikuti semua keputusanku dan para tetua, ini adalah keputusan terakhir kita." Ujar Hiashi tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata berbicara.

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi, gunakan waktu itu sebaik mungkin untuk kalian saling mengenal karena bagaimanapun kalian akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Ujar Hiashi kemudian melihat kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk saja.

"Hinata kau mengertikan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah ,kemudian pergi dengan alasan ingin mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah kotor tetapi sejujurnya Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi membendung air matanya. Hinata sangat kecewa sedih marah semua rasa bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

'_Kaa-san tolong aku.'_

Hinata sekarang berada di kamarnya, berdiri di dekat jendela yang dapat melihat keadaan halaman luar kediaman hyuuga , matanya kosong menatap keluar jendela. '_Aku tidak boleh menangis, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak boleh menangis. Otou-san sudah bilang ini adalah tugasku dan tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang hairess untuk melakasanakannya, ini juga demi kebaikan klanku, dan ini adalah resiko karena aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang hairess. Aku tidak boleh egois dengan menginginkan Naruto yang menjadi suamiku ,aku harus melupakan Naruto dan aku tidak boleh mengecewakan klanku lagi.'_ Sejujurnya hal terakhir yang dia ingin lakukan di dunia ini adalah melupakan Naruto. Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto sampai dia rela mati demi Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berjodoh dengannya karena Naruto masih menyukai Sakura dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin sedih, tapi bukankah cinta tidak harus memiliki asalkan Naruto yang di cintainya bahagia itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata bahagia.

Hinata hendak membalikan tubuhnya ketika sekilas bayangan melewati luar jendelanya, Hinata menggunakan byakugannya dan melihat seseorang hendak keluar dari kediamannya dan dia juga melihat ke arah Hinata '_tunggu, bukankah itu Sasuke-san dan kenapa dia... tersenyum?'_

Sasuke tersenyum puas karena berhasil melakukan rencananya yaitu melamar Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke sudah merencanakannya sejak dua minggu yang yang lalu dan rencananya itu akhirnya berhasil.

_Dua minggu yang lalu..._

_Sudah enam bulan sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, tetapi dia belum menemukan seorang wanita yang tepat untuk dijadikannya sebagai istri. Sebenarnya banyak wanita yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi istrinya tetapi mereka semua tidak bisa dipercaya dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah fangirls yang hanya melihatnya dari tampang saja, wanita yang seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi seorang Uchiha._ _Sasuke membutuhkan wanita yang bisa merawat anak-anaknya dengan baik dan benar, dapat dipercaya, dan tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Sasuke hanya mengetahui sedikit wanita dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman seangkatannya saat ia masih di akademi, contohnya Haruno Sakura wanita yang pintar, cantik, kuat, merupakan kunoichi yang memiliki kemampuan medis yang hebat dan merupakan teman setimnya yang sangat tergila-gila dengannya tetapi hal itulah yang membuatnya begitu merepotkan dan apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha memiliki rambut pink? Tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kemudian Yamanaka Ino wanita yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura sama-sama pintar, menarik, cantik, tergila-gila dengannya dan kemungkinan 80% selingkuh darinya, tentu saja dia tidak mau memiliki istri tukang selingkuh itu tidak boleh terjadi. Lalu Tenten wanita yang kuat tidak merepotkan tetapi terlalu tomboy Sasuke membutuhkan wanita yang keibuan yang bisa merawat anak-anaknya dengan baik tentu saja Tenten tidak termasuk dalam hal ini. Setelah itu ada Sabaku no Temari kuat, jonnin tetapi dia berada di Sunagakure dan sepertinya dia tidak menyukainnya jika dilihat dari pertemuan terakhir dengannya saat Sasuke membuat keributan di pertemuan kelima kage. Dan ada Karin temannya saat ia berkhianat dari Konoha ,kunoichi yang memiliki kemampuan sensor yang hebat tetapi Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan sifat Karin yang terkadang merayunya seperti orang yang menyukainya tetapi slalu memarahinya jika ada Suigetsu dan Juugo. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menginginkan istri yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Lalu ada hal yang mengejutkan Sasuke ternyata Karin sekarang tinggal di Konoha dan sepertinya dia sudah cukup akrab dengan teman-teman seangkatannya seperti Naruto dan yang lainnya tetapi tidak dengan Sakura dan Ino entah apa yang membuat mereka seperti kucing dan anjing ribut saja jika mereka bertiga bertemu atau memberikan death glare ,wanita memang kadang-kadang sulit dimengerti dan Sasuke sangat setuju dengan Shikamaru wanita itu sangat merepotkan. _

'_Cih dimana aku bisa menemukan wanita yang tepat? ini lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan.'_

"_Teme! Darimana saja kau?" Naruto seperti biasa selalu berisik dan selalu mengganggu Sasuke._

"_Hn." _

"_Ahh kau ini memang selalu begitu seperti orang yang sariawan saja ,aku dari tadi mencarimu kita akan latihan dengan tim 8 . Sakura-chan sudah menunggu kita. Ayo cepat Teme!" ujar Naruto kemudian segera melangkah pergi ke tempat latihan._

"_Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi 'cih apa maksudnya si dobe mengataiku seperti orang yang sariawan? Minta di hajar dia.' Sasuke menggertakan gigi dengan wajah kesal dia segera pergi menyusul Naruto._

"_Narutoo kenapa kau lama sekali ?baka!" Seru Sakura ketika melihat Naruto dan seperti biasa memukul kepala Naruto. _

"_Itaii Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit._

"_Eh Sasuke-kun kau sudah datang? cepat sekali." Ujar Sakura sambil memberikan Sasuke senyuman yang menurut Naruto dan Lee sangat menggoda dan mampu membuat mereka terbang melayang tapi sayangnya tidak ada efeknya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sikap Sakura kepada Sasuke memang berbalik 180 derajat menjadi lebih manis dibadingkan sikapnya kepada Naruto yang berubah menjadi brutal, sungguh kasihan Naruto._

"_Sakura-chan kenapa hanya aku saja yang kau pukul? Padahal Sasuke teme terlambat sepertiku." Ujar Naruto masih mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit._

_Sakura memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Naruto. "Hrr diam kau Naruto dan jangan pernah kau menyebut Sasuke-kun teme lagi!"_

_Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Karna kau memang pantas di pukul, Dobe."_

"_Teme apa maksudmu hah?" Naruto siap memukul Sasuke ketika sebuah suara lembut menghentikan aksinya._

"_Naruto-kun." _

_Sasuke dan Naruto melirik ke arah suara tersebut._

"_Ah Hinata-chan, kiba, shino kalian sudah datang!" Ujar Naruto tersenyum senang yang berhasil membuat pipi Hinata merona merah. _

"_Guk-guk!"_

"_Hehe kau juga Akamaru." Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Akamaru._

"_Akhirnya kalian sudah datang,kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Sakura penasaran._

"_G-gomenasai tadi ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Hinata._

_Shino memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeketnya dan melanjutkan ucapan Hinata. "Karena Kiba merusak pot bunga keluarga Yamanaka jadi kami semua harus menanggung akibatnya."_

"_Shino kenapa kau katakan hal itu?" Ujar Kiba kesal._

"_Ahh sudah kuduga pasti kau yang membuat masalah, Kiba. Kau kan ceroboh." Ujar Naruto menimpali yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Kiba._

"_Bukankah kau lebih ceroboh dariku Naruto!" _

"_Kau yang ceroboh,bukan aku!"_

"_Kau ceroboh!_

"_Kau yang ceroboh!"_

"_Kau!"_

"_Kau!"_

"_Kau!"_

"_Kau!"_

_Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memukul kepala mereka bersamaan."Kalian berdua sama-sama ceroboh. Jadi hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini!" _

"_Itaii Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Sakit tau!" Ujar Kiba mengelus-ngelus kepalanya._

"_Itu hukuman karena kalian bertingkah kekanak-kanakan!" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang menyeramkan._

"_Um.." Suara Hinata telah berhasil membuatnya sebagai pusat perhatian para pemilik mata yang berhasil membuat Hinata memerah karena gugup._

"_Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Shino yang sedari tadi diam menonton pertengkaran antara Kiba dan Naruto._

"_Um..k-kenapa kita tidak segera latihan? " tanya Hinata yang mendapatkan anggukan dari teman-temannya._

"_Ah ya kau benar Hinata, Ayo kita latihan!" Ujar Sakura kemudian menyiapkan alat-alat untuk latihan yang kemudian diikut Naruto, Kiba dan Shino._

_Hinata memeperhatikan teman-temannya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Hinata merasa ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi tanpa sadar matanya telah bertemu dengan mata gelap milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata baru sadar kalau dari tadi ada Sasuke entah mengapa bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman lembut khas Hyuuga Hinata. _

**TBC**

Hahaha gimana ceritanya?

Udah lebih panjangan kan ?

Maaf yia kalo sasuhinanya masih dikit

Tapi nanti chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan lebih banyak koq jadi tenang saja )

Dan teruslah mereview saya sangat membutuhkannya dan berikan saya saran agar saya bisa menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah mw membaca fic saya ini arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
